1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved communications network. In particular, the present invention relates to wireless and wireline communication networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to intelligent and configurable communications networks. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to communication networks having detection points within calls which include triggers that can be armed to transfer control and call-related information to off-board service platforms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication networks such as wireless and wireline telephone systems are well-known in the prior art. A wireline based communications system utilizes a physical path to transmit signals. Examples of wireline communications systems include telephone, telegraph, facsimile, closed circuit television and so forth. Examples of wireless communication systems include cellular telephone systems. A cellular telephone system typically includes cellular subscriber units that can be mobile or portable, and cellular base stations which are connected to the public telephone company via one or more cellular switching networks. Each cellular subscriber has an assigned cellular telephone number which allows the user (i.e., the cellular subscriber) to place and receive calls within a widespread range of the cellular base stations, such as throughout a metropolitan area.
Computerized switching is essential to the operation of both wireline and wireless telephone communication systems. Telephone communication networks typically provide features for redirecting calls on behalf of telephone users. Examples of such features include call forwarding, call transfer, release link trunking, and simultaneous ringing, all well known in the communications arts. Call forwarding, for example, is a network-provided service feature in which calls may be redirected from the originally called address to another address specified by a call forwarding party.
Wireless and wireline switches in "intelligent" communication networks typically provide detection points within which calls may be armed via triggers to transfer control and call-related information to off-board service platforms. Triggers at these detection points are typically defined in terms of detection criteria, message interface, and priority. Conventionally, industry standards specify these attributes for every supported trigger. This approach places a limitation on the introduction of new triggers without the adoption of new standards. Thus, implementation of new triggers to support demand for new services is a formidable challenge. Additionally, this requires costly software changes which delay deployment of new services in the marketplace. The communication networks in which such wireless and wireline switches are utilized may be deconstructed at worst, or actively delayed at the least, in order to update these triggers. Based on the foregoing, it can thus be appreciated that a need exists to allow users of communication networks to easily and efficiently enhance, update, or replace these triggers without delaying communication transactions or being forced to make extensive and costly alterations to the communications network.